BadBoy in his Boxers
by IveGotSonshine
Summary: Its my SECONDSTORY! Anyways..just a little drabbly one-shot about what happens when Chads favorite song comes on. & a certain random comes waltzing in...a fight ensues, then what? Read to find out!


Bad Boy in his Boxers

_[AN: I CANNOT believe you guys liked my first story, at all. Or that any of you are fallowing me now. It makes me so happy, I just wrote that for fu. Warning I don't like this one as much…but I found it on my computer so hey, why not]_

~PRE-STORY INFO: mmkay so this has the song hate on me (which I only know from Glee) in it bc every time I hear it I think of chad because so many people hate him but he doesn't care…so yea & I know it's a little all over the map, I'm just getting used to these characters. Hope you like!~

CPOV

I was in my dressing room getting pumped for another filming of Mack Falls, the number one Tween show show at Condor Studios. I had excused my assistant, Mark I think is this one's name, and put my ipod in to listen to my favorite pre-taping song.

_**Hate on me, hater  
Now or later  
'Coz I'm gonna do me  
You'll be mad, baby  
**____**Go 'head and hate**__**  
Go 'head and hate on me, hate on  
'Coz I'm not afraid of it  
What I got I paid for  
You can hate on me**_

I always got into this song because it was true. I didn't care if people hated me. Not the press, for being a bad boy. Not my mom, for not cleaning my room. Not my sister, for not giving her best friend an autograph. It didn't matter if The Randoms hated me either. Well, except Sonny. I mean its not like I LIKE her but I don't really want her to hate me… _Woah stop this CDC no CARING, CDC does not do caring_.

I didn't realize but I guess I had been singing along into my hair brush and dancing because when I realized where I was I noticed I was standing on top of my couch with my brush in hand. Unfortunately I didn't notice this till the door to my dressing room was being swung open by none other than Sonny Munroe herself.

She looked up at me and laughed. Suddenly I realized why, I was in boxers and a white tee shirt and nothing else. My Mack Falls uniform was on the couch next to me as I began to blush.

"Putting on a show Chad?"

"Uh uh uh…What do you want Munroe?"

"Chad, would you like me to leave?" she looked at me honestly and I shook my head yes.

" Not gonna happen. Now," she paused to hand me my clothes,"get dressed."

"Not with you here" I said getting off the couch and pushing her out the door.

"But I have something-" She started looking at me honestly

"I don't have time for your 'short funny stories' that never are short or funny Sonny. I have to work acting magic not that you would know what its like to really act." She usually would have explained how she can really act but she didn't. Instead she looked at me like I'd slapped her. Then looked like she was going to slap me! Shes cute when she's angry….stupid cute…OH NO! Not my face, or my hair!

"I HATE! You Chad Dylan Pooper!" She put special emphasis on the word hate, or maybe I imagined it, but then she turned on her heel and slammed my dressing room door behind her so hard I was afraid she'd have locked me inside with the force

It was weird though…hearing her say she hated me. I had just been singing along with how I didn't mind if I was hated and now I didn't want her to hate me…man talk about passive aggressive. So I did the only thing that made sense. I went after her. I still had my hairbrush, oh and no clothes.

"Sonny wait!"

"No Chad! Your ridiculous! I was trying to be nice it was no big deal that you needed to put clothes on. Honestly. Then you acted like I was your slave, to be dismissed as you please. You're so selfish, maybe I had something to tell you. MAYBE I wanted to say something of importance but nothing is important to CDC unless CDC thinks it huh?" She paused seething then began back in on me."I mean who knows what kind of news I had. Maybe just maybe it was something you wanted to hear, but forget it Chad its – why aren't you dressed?"

My clothing had caught her, and me, off guard. I had forgotten I was still not dressed.

"Look Sonny. I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?"

"On one condition."

"Which is?"

"Say it."

"NO!"

"Say it!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So say it"

"I love you" oops…did I say that? Not what I was planning on saying…oh CRAP!

"You, wait what….?" While she was talking I was thinking fast so I knew what to say next.

"You heard it I. Love. Four little letters just like my name. You. As in Sonny Munroe."

"Chad, your stupid egotistical and can be really rude." She stopped and turned to go. She then began to walk away, I am convinced that if someone had a stethoscope they could've heard my heart stop beating. Then she stopped and looked at me, like maybe she wanted to hit me for telling her I loved her, man we're both passive aggressive…

"But you also pretended to be my fan, fake dated me, and made a pact against Gilroy with me. I love you too you stupid loser"

She then ran into me. She was squeezing me so hard I could barely breath. But I was fine with that. Then she realized I was still undressed and pulled away, but held onto my hand.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked looking down at her shoes…even her shoes were cute! Double stupid cute!

"Actually it's a funny story…" I knew this was going to lead to a very NOT funny story and gulped. She reached and took hold of my other hand and smiled up at me.

"I was coming to finally tell you I love you. I had been planning the words for months. That's why I didn't want to leave. I had planned it all for so long and then you just acted like it wasn't important, what I had to say." She looked down at her stupid cute shoes now and I squeezed her hands.

"Sonnothy.." where did that come from? Since when did I, Chad Dylan Cooper, give girls silly nicknames?

"What?"

"I dunno…anyways. Sonny. Look I was only embarrassed you seeing me like that. I didn't want you to see me soft or vulnerable. But, well I was wrong. Because if we are going to date we're going to see each other in vulnerable states. I am so, sorry." I looked nervously at her. Afraid that she would launch into some speech I wouldn't really care to listen to…but suddenly she was kissing me.

She pulled me closer with her hands in my hair as she whispered between kisses "Chad-ward- its- o-kay"

So apparently we were both the kind to give out silly nicknames…

_[AN: I know the nicknames were weirdly tossed in BUT I hadn't planned on writing either… actually..Sonnothy was a typo I made and I decided I liked it so I'd keep it. I know it makes Chad a lil OOC but I figured that if they were really in the situation that he probably would say something stupid and I didn't want to use the tired old SonShine…it just didn't fit. & Chadward…not a twilight ref just sounded better than anything else I thought of.]_


End file.
